


Cherry Red Dream

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Classic Cars, Crack, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "An original Vixen Constellation," Ardyn said, with pride. "They don't make them like this anymore."Prompto touched the hood reverently. "It's in great shape for something that old."





	Cherry Red Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [FFA](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/331210.html?thread=1908251850#cmt1908251850).

"An original Vixen Constellation," Ardyn said, with pride. "They don't make them like this anymore."

Prompto touched the hood reverently. "It's in great shape for something that old."

"I take good care of it," Ardyn said modestly.

The rumble of the engine was a deep-throated purr. Prompto felt its vibration from the tips of his fingers to the soles of his feet.

The Regalia was awesome, but it was a royal car. You expected it to be cool and classy and out of reach. This was something else entirely. This was something anyone could own, or make into their own. This was like Ardyn distilled into car form.

A classic convertible, cherry red, with white racing stripes. All sleek lines and bold confidence. Actual tailfins over the lights. Prompto was ready to swoon.

"Wow," he breathed, stroking the bright enamel. "I always dreamed of losing my virginity in a car like this."

It took a few seconds for Prompto's brain to catch up with his mouth. There wasn't any good way to salvage the conversation. So he just stood there like a stunned mullet, his face turning redder than the car.

Ardyn looked taken aback. Then he smiled like a shark and tossed Prompto the keys. "Would you like a ride?"

Prompto's brain short-circuited. _Hell, yeah._ All he could manage was, "I don't know how to drive stick."

Ardyn opened the door onto red leather seats. "I'm sure we'll figure it out."


End file.
